kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Stand: Union City
is a zombie survival shooter game and the third game in The Last Stand series. This game diverges from the previous two games in the series by focusing on exploring and introducing RPG elements. __TOC__ Gameplay At the start of the game you'll create your character, choosing a class that determines the starting strength of certain skills. As you kill zombies, you'll gain experience points and level up, which awards you points you can spend to increase skills and stats that suits your playstyle. Whether you want to blast zombies from afar, blast them in the face with small arms or get personal with them using melee weapons, there are multiple skills to customize. Just hover over a particular skill to get a description and plan ahead. If you die, you can choose to respawn with an experience point penalty, or just exit to the main menu to reload your last save file. The game has two difficulties to choose from. "Run'n'Gun" mode means your character does not require food and sleep. "Survivor" mode is more difficult since the lack of food or sleep can kill your character. While finding something to eat is largely left up to luck and your survival skill, you can only sleep in Safe Houses, which are few and far between. The inventory system is a new feature in the game series. Almost every screen has multiple closets, drawers, or other containers to search. Most of the items you'll find are trash items and they are easily identified as such, but you may also find weapons, ammo, healing items or clothing. There are various different articles of clothing available to wear purely for cosmetic reasons, with the exception of armor which reduces damage taken. There is even cash that can be used in King-o-Pawn stores to purchase additional items. Each item in the game has a certain weight and you can only carry so much weight, depending on your stats and skills. Fortunately, you can find storage chests in the safe houses and whatever you put in one, you'll be able to pick out of any other, similar to storage chests in the Resident Evil games. Skills and Stats Stats consist of Strength, Endurance, Precision, Intellect and Luck. Each stat point increases the associated skills by one point. Skills determine the player character's ability to perform specific tasks and the proficiency with each weapon type. Controls Your character is keyboard controlled and you use the mouse to aim and shoot/attack. You can hold down the shift key to sprint as long as you have stamina. Occasionally, if a zombie gets close enough to grab you, you'll have to rapidly tap the key shown onscreen (usually A or D) to shove them away. Story The player takes on the role of a survivor trapped in the fictional city called Union City. The story begins when the protagonist is returning to the city from work, when the car crashes into a zombie, stranding the protagonist amidst the chaos of the zombie apocalypse. The protagonist must survive by scavenging for food, weapons and other supplies, finding safehouses to take shelter in and fighting off the city's infected population. The protagonist travels searching for his/her spouse. On the way, the protagonist meets other survivors who may accompany the player or provide them various quests to complete. One of the survivors that you find late in the game is Jack, the protagonist of The Last Stand and The Last Stand 2. Achievements This game is the first in the series to feature achievements. There are 54 achievements in the game. Completing an achievement gives the players an XP Bonus. In addition, rewards are given when 25%, 50%, and 75% of the achievements are completed. *WITHOUT A SOUND (3500 XP) - Kill 20 unaware enemies. *STAY DOWN (2500 XP) - Kill 10 infected before they rise. *RUNNING MAN (500 XP) - Sprint for 5000 feet. *MASTERFUL (10000 XP) - Level any skill to 100. *SKILLFUL (2500 XP) - Level any skill to 50. *BOOKWORM (1250 XP) - Read 20 skill books. *THE HAND OFF (300 XP) - Swap weapons with a companion. *FRIEND IN ME (600 XP) - Find a companion. *PILLS HERE! (300 XP) - Use 15 bottles of pills *NOTED (50 XP) - Inspect 5 notes in Union City. *FORGETFUL (50 XP) - Forget to level up. *BIG SPENDER (1500 XP) - Spend $1000 at King-o-Pawn. *BROOKVALE (50 XP) - Find a way into Brookvale. *HOME AGAIN (200 XP) - Make it to your apartment. *BLOOD MONEY (1000 XP) - Pick up $5000. *ECONOMIST (500 XP) - Pick up $1000. *OUTTA MY WAY! (1000 XP) - Shove 40 enemies. *TASKMASTER (1500 XP) - Complete 20 tasks. *I CAN HELP (500 XP) - Complete 10 tasks. *GLUTTON (500 XP) - Use 50 food items. *NO VACANCY (250 XP) - Fill up storage at Safehouse to max. *PHYSICIAN (750 XP) - Use 30 healing items *PLAYING DOCTOR (250 XP) - Use 10 healing items *BLOODY MESS (750 XP) - Get 10 critical headshot kills. *AIM FOR THE HEAD (500 XP) - Get 50 headshot kills. *KABOOOOM (1500 XP) - Blow up 20 enemies. *I KNOW (1250 XP) - Inspect 30 notes in Union City. *ONE MAN'S TRASH (100 XP) - Pick up 25 junk items. *LADY LUCK (500 XP) - Make 40 lucky finds. *TREASURE HUNTER (500 XP) - Search 250 containers. *JUGGERNAUT (1000 XP) - Kill 100 infected with melee. *SLUGGER (500 XP) - Kill 30 infected with melee. *SECRET ACHIEVEMENT: HUMAN TARGET (250 XP) - Killed a human enemy *BALL GAME (250 XP) - Discover the stadium. *OPEN DAMN IT! (1000 XP) - Force 3 locks successfully. *LOCKSMITH (500 XP) - Pick 10 locks successfully. *MASTER LOCKSMITH (1500 XP) - Pick 20 locks successfully *SLEEPY (300 XP) - Sleep a total of 50 hours. *CLEAN UP (250 XP) - Kill 100 infected. *STREET SWEEPER (3000 XP) - Kill 500 infected. *ANNIHILATION (10000 XP) - Kill 2000 infected. *SMART MOVE (250 XP) - Escape a room with 5 or more infected. *CRIPPLER (250 XP) - Get 20 leg kills. *SCAVENGER (300 XP) - Search 100 containers. *DEATH FROM ABOVE (500 XP) - Kill an enemy while airborne. *OH COME ON (1000 XP) - Force and break a lock with +95% force chance. *SECRET ACHIEVEMENT: TOGETHER AGAIN (1000XP) - Find your partner *OUTPATIENT (250 XP) - Discover the hospital. *BRAINS BEATS BRAWN (1000 XP) - Pick lock with 70%+ force chance. *BRAWN BEATS BRAINS (1000 XP) - Force a lock that has an unlock rating of 30 or lower. *SECRET ACHIEVEMENT: BREAK IN (1000 XP) - Explode into Union Island *SUB MACHINE (1000 XP) - Get 100 SMG kills. *ASSAULT TROOPER (1000 XP) - Get 100 assault rifle kills *PISTOLERO (1000 XP) - Get 100 pistol kills. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/ConArtists/the-last-stand-union-city |descrip = Find and read a skill book }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/ConArtists/the-last-stand-union-city |descrip = Reunite with your partner }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/ConArtists/the-last-stand-union-city |descrip = Escape Union City }} Last Stand: Union City Last Stand: Union City